


【豪洛】西装

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】西装

伍世豪出院后，雷洛送了他两件东西。

手杖和西装。

他不能容许再有看不起伍世豪，他不介意做给所有人看：伍世豪虽然身在黑道，却和雷洛探长是一样的，一样可以西装革履，一样可以成为人上之人。

某些情况下他还可以压到在雷洛本人身上。

雷洛现在就在替他试西装，对着镜子把马甲的腰线又收了一收，伍世豪叫了半声，笑着说，喘不上气呀。

雷洛就拿了软尺来量他的腰，又量他的胸，说，紧些好看。

他的手在伍世豪腰线上拂过，又离开了，给他量裤长，伍世豪瞟他弯下的腰身，果然裹得紧，直到臀部都是线条毕露。

你很熟练啊？

以前也帮那些大佬做过呀。

雷洛对着镜子笑了一笑，很开心的样子，不像服侍大佬。他把尺码给了裁缝，让人去改，伍世豪拉了拉衬衣领子，单手费劲地松开两颗，于是雷洛说，换下来吧，我帮你。

更衣室的门刚撞上，雷洛就被伍世豪按在门上，腰带扣给掰开，紧跟着就是裤扣，大腿一凉。

有时候伍世豪不会等他一件一件地脱掉，比如现在。雷洛顺从地配合他脱掉了西裤，被摸了一把就潮热地兴奋起来。

伍世豪咬着他的耳朵，说，你硬了。

雷洛趴在门上，说，你也是。

他被拖离门，按在墙上，伍世豪在他西装口袋里找套和润滑剂，雷洛想帮他，但伍世豪已经找到了，扒下他的外套就扔到地上去了。

墙上光溜溜的，什么也抓不住，全靠他撑着，甚至无法去照拂一下自己的前端。

雷洛也只能撑着，他顾及伍世豪那条伤腿，不敢把自己的重量往后仰，过于小心，让他在每一次挺入时都缠得很紧，抽离时又格外地不舍。

伍世豪用了更大的力气干他，一下一下，准而且狠，雷洛险些跟不上，抵着墙被干翻。

他靠着墙回过身，两个人上半身衣冠楚楚，下半身狼狈为奸，对着喘了一会儿气，伍世豪扶着手杖，弯腰捡雷洛的西装。

内袋里只剩一根烟，伍世豪叼在嘴里，点了，深深吸了一口，给雷洛。

雷洛笑了，事后烟的滋味不错，他吸了一口，又给伍世豪放回嘴里，说，一人一半。

伍世豪也笑了笑，眼神有些柔和，说，对，一人一半。

END


End file.
